best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"The Question is What is the Question?" by Scooter
'''The Question is What is the Question? '''is a 2007 song by German hardcore band Scooter. It was released in 10 August 2007 in Germany, while in UK, it was released on 14 April 2008. Lyrics How do you do I thought why not na na, na na Just me and you Start the danger Rearranger Not so cool Mercy I'm the vapour On the radar Get up on the mic and shout it Yeah, move it I spit bricks got the kicks in the mix My pricks long out the rigs Party of bricks like Jackie X No diggedy diggedy HP I'm the bad boy, roll MC, so sexy How do you do I thought why not na na, na na Just me and you And then we can na na, na na Just like before And you will say na na, na na Please give me more and you How do you do I thought why not na na, na na Just me and you And then we can na na, na na Just like before And you will say na na, na na Please give me more and you How do you do I thought why not na na, na na Just me and you And then we can na na, na na Just like before And you will say na na, na na Please give me more and you, yes Jump that beat, jump that beat Won't let you go Me got the flow Mash up the show Shalak K nami nama Like a hammer A burning candle Fixed up with the spanner, move it I slip chips Rapping in da mix Wanna see your kick Spit, kicks for da hits With the lyrical tricks No diggedy diggedy diggedy, listen Got a late night, early morning mission How do you do I thought why not na na, na na Just me and you And then we can na na, na na Just like before And you will say na na, na na Please give me more and you How do you do I thought why not na na, na na Just me and you And then we can na na, na na Just like before And you will say na na, na na Please give me more and you How do you do Yeah, jump that beat, jump that beat How do you do Jump that beat, jump that beat Wonderful bars fat like Michael's arse This is an announcement Please refrain from not smoking The question is (another) What is the question? Yeah, here we go Alright, make up the crow How do you do I thought why not na na, na na Just me and you And then we can na na, na na Just like before And you will say na na, na na Please give me more and you How do you do I thought why not na na, na na Just me and you And then we can na na, na na Just like before And you will say na na, na na Please give me more and you How do you do Why It Rocks #The music is amazing, since it fits the Jumpstyle genre. #The music video is amazing, since the choreography skills are actually Jumpstyle and it is easier to do the dance. Videos Category:2000s Category:Scooter Songs Category:Jumpstyle Category:Good Songs From Bad Artists